Two Kids and a Miss
by Detective88
Summary: Omi and Henry Pym Jr. sneak off into a nightclub to try and woo Uranus, but which boy will win her heart?


Here's another short that I felt like doing. Since I can remember, I watched this short called "Two Chips and a Miss" and I thought it was funny. After watching "Chip and Dale! Rescue Rangers!" I came to a conclusion that both love triangles were funny, but I personally think that Chip should be with Gadget and Dale should be with Clarice(their first crush). In any how, I decided to do this for fun. I don't own _Marvel Avengers, Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls _and_ Xiolin Showdown_, etc.

Summary: Omi and Henry Pym Jr. sneak off into a nightclub to try and woo Uranus, but which boy will win her heart?

* * *

**Two Kids and a Miss**

We see the big city and a lot of signs appeared before we zoom to a penthouse where two boys in pajamas were two kids. The first was a 10 year old boy with yellow skin, no hair, 9 marks on his head, black beady eyes and he wore red Xiolin pajamas; he's Omi.

The second was a 12 year old boy with military brown haircut and he wore orange pajamas; he's Henry Pym Jr.

"That's not for us." Henry said in disgust at the clubs that were out there.

"Yeah. Whoever thought of that is crazy" Omi said as Henry closed the curtains. He and Omi yawned and walked into their beds.

"Goodnight, Henry." Omi said.

"Goodnight, sleep tight." Henry said as he turned off the light.

"Okay." said Omi as the boys then went to sleep.

Henry opened his eyes and smirked devishly at Omi, for he was pretending to go to sleep so that way he can read a letter from the prettiest girl, Uranus. He took a piece of paper and a girl's voice read to him, "Dear Henry, See you Tonight. Love Uranus."

Henry looked and saw a picture of a girl with short blue hair, glasses on her head, and she wore a blue dress; she's Uranus.

He kissed the letter and put it under his pillow and waited for Omi to sleepwalk. Omi then sat up with his arms out and his body turned away and he started sleepwalking like Frankenstein to the elevator and went down.

With Omi out of the way, Henry got out of his pajamas revealing a tux. He went to the mirror and smoothed back his hair with a smile.

"You sly dog, you." he thought as he did the eyebrow smirk.

He put on his top hat and then went to the rack to get his cane and a bouquet of flowers and took the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Omi who was sleepwalking outside, went behind an alley. He tossed his pajamas away to reveal he himself is wearing a tux and top hat and carrying a cane and a bouquet of flowers. Under his top hat, he took out a piece of paper in which Uranus's voice narrated, "Dear Omi, See you Tonight. Love Uranus."

Omi kissed the letter, making the kiss marks go on his lips briefly and he held the letter close to his heart. He too had a crush on Uranus. He put the letter in his jacket and started off unaware that next to him, Henry was on the other side of the buildings heading to the same place.

Before Henry and Omi left, they went to a mirror to straighten their ties, not noticing each other. They finally walked to the Coco Bongo club. Henry got there first and knocked on the door with his cane and then waited by the side for Uranus to answer. Just then Omi bonked on Henry's head, thinking it was the door.

This made both boys notice and gasp before glaring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Henry demanded.

"I got a note." said Omi, showing him the letter.

"Yeah, I got one too." said Henry showing him the letter.

The two began to squabble until Uranus, now in a green robe, opened the door. She noticed them fight and glared at them. "Boys! Boys!"

This caught the boys' attention, causing them to stop fighting.

"Hello, Uranus." they said as they went to the door. Henry bumped Omi away with his butt and bowed to Uranus. As he did that, unknown to him, Omi cut the flowers and just as Henry was about to give the flowers to Uranus, he gasped to see the stems. When Omi was about to present his flowers to Uranus, Henry put a hose in his stems.

Omi smelt the flowers and but because of Henry, he was squirted in the face with water.

Henry pushed Omi aside and presented Uranus with some chocolates.

"Oh, how nice." she took one and put in Henry's mouth. Henry's eyes then widen and his face turned red before he spat out fire. He then heard laughing and glared to see that it was Omi, holding a box of moth balls.

This was the last straw. Omi and Henry then started to fight. Uranus giggled at this before she heard the announcer call, "Alright, Uranus. You're on. Onstage." Uranus took off her robe, revealing her gown, and closed the door, running to the stage.

Omi and Henry noticed this and stopped fighting. They both ran with Henry taking a cane and dragging Omi back. The two then raced to the table and watched as Uranus came out from behind the curtain and started to singing.

Uranus:_**My destiny **_

_**Is to be in love with you(Do, do, do, do do do)**_

_**Makes no difference what you say or do**_

"Hello, big boy." Uranus said. Omi and Henry wolf-whistled while pounding on the table. They then stared dreamingly at her while Omi ate a glass.

_**I must stay in love with you(Do, do, do, do, do, do)**_

_**That's my destiny**_

_**It's the thing you can't control(Do, do, do, do, do, do)**_

_**I belong to you heart and soul**_

_**With a love beyond control**_

She a blew a kiss to them. Henry smiled as he sprung out of his seat before bouncing on his butt to the table in front of the stage. He then put the tablecloth around his neck like a napkin before the waiter hands him the food. When Henry lifted the cover, it was Omi. Since he wasn't paying attention, he started slicing Omi's nose off.

_**They say nothing is sure**_

_**Even the sea runs dry**_

_**Yeah**_

Later, Omi and Henry's heads are now transformed into literal wolves, drooling over Uranus. They looked at each other and then gasped as their heads transformed back to normal and they hid under the table.

_**They're wrong, one thing is sure **_

_**Love like mine can never die**_

She picked a rose off the vase and tossed it. Henry and Omi smiled and raced to get it, but Henry slipped and landed on the seat of the piano while Omi caught the flower. Angry, Henry started fiddling with the piano. Just then he got an idea and started to play on it.

_**That's how it is**_

_**And that's how it has to be(Do, do, do, do do, do)**_

_**You are everything in life to me**_

_**You are my destiny**_

Henry started to play on the piano, getting Uranus's attention and she started to dance to it. Omi looked at this and glared at his friend. He then glared at the rose and threw it down until he saw a bass.

_**That's how it is**_

_**And how it has to be**_

_**You are everything to me**_

**_You are my destiny!_  
**

Omi then started to play on the base which starts to make Uranus impressed. "Oh yeah?" glared Henry and he continued to play on the piano. Soon it was showdown consisting of this: Piano, Bass, Piano, Bass, Piano, Bass, Piano, Bass. Uranus looked both ways smiling and is impressed. When both were finished, Uranus first kissed Omi on the cheek making him and the base spin around until it stopped, making one of the springs break. Then Uranus kissed Henry's cheek making him go up, clutching his heart and the piano keys rise. They both went down as both Henry and Omi started to sing, playing the instruments.

Henry: **_Little girl, you're the wonder for me_**

Omi:**_ Little girl, you're as sweet as can be_**

Both:**_ Just a glance at you and it's love from the start_**

_**And oh, what a bill came into my heart**_

Uranus then scratched Henry's chin and rubbed Omi's head as she joined.

Uranus:**_ Little boy, with your cute little ways_**

_**I am yours for the rest of my days**_

Henry, Uranus and Omi: **_In this great big world will be divine_**

_**Little girl, I'll be living little whirl with the love you're giving**_

_**Little girl, little girl, little girl, when you're mine**_

_**All mine!**_

Just then Omi and Henry accidentally kissed each other's cheeks. They then spat out the taste and Uranus laughed. Omi and Henry laughed as well as Uranus winked at the audience before an iris out took over.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of this breadstick. Anyways, see you next time and Read and Review.


End file.
